I Will Save You
by TheNightengale
Summary: Rose is trying to keep her Promise to the real Dimitri and setting him free, but it is just to hard for Rose to Kill him. Will she join him in becoming strigoi or live with the thought of killing her one true love and move on with Adrian? Who will she choose read more to find out.XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I kneeled down on one knee scanning the ground with my eyes, and that's when I saw what I was looking for. If you couldn't tell yet I'm Rose Hathaway, a student at the academy and one mean lean strigoi killing machine. I am Lissa's guardian her protector, but I have gone off and left her at the academy she'll be safe im sure, but if Christian lets anyone hurt a hair on her head I will personally give him a slow painful death. Well now enough with introductions lets get back to reality and tell you why im gone and on this impossible mission. Dimitri…the love of my life, we made a promise to each other we would rather be dead, really dead then to walk this earth as a strigoi. So now that you're caught up lets just jump right back into things. It was not very distinct, but I could tell they were Dimitri's tracks I've been tracking him for a while now and have been so close yet he always slips away, but not this time this. I will catch him and fulfill our promise. It was dark, but me being a dhampir I could see a lot better in the night than an average human so you know it was pretty dark. Dimitri's tracks had led me to a field of wheat and right smack dab in the middle was a barn. Peering at the abandoned farm it seemed it was in bad shape once red, now the paint was chipping and there was no roof in some places. It looked empty and I was going to pass it by knowing Dimitri would not hide in there it would be too obvious. I was just about to go on my way when through the shutters I saw a glimmer of light. Bingo. Dimitri… you got me you knew you usually wouldn't hide in an obvious place so it was the perfect spot but, you aren't Dimitri anymore… well sort of. I stayed perfectly still all my attention was on the shutters my eyes flicking from one window to the next to see another glimmering light. It was odd the light passed by the same window again ….. Dimitri what are you doing, pacing, I don't know but I was starting to get on edge. It was a miracle I would have caught that flickering light I mean Dimitri was the best dhampir out there he would never make such small a mistake and yet again. This is not good with my adrenaline kicking in I slowly back away from the barn this is not good I can just feel it. I inch away from the barn slowly as not to make any noise, which I did, surprisingly I mean it's pretty hard to not make a sound in a wheat field. Yeah I made it out of the wheat field with out getting caught I gave myself a mental high five. I was in the woods again now I have to start all over again that was probably just a decoy Dimitri put to get me off his trail and I fell for it. how stupid am I.

"What are you doing out all alone Roza?" said a cold voice from behind me it gave me chills.

" Dimitri!..." I just barley kept my voice under a shout I had my stake at the ready I was turning around to give him a nice blow on the head when he caught my arm and wrapped me in his arms holding both my hands so I wouldn't try anything

"Ahahaha Roza lets not play any tricks were all grown up here right?" Dimitri purred in my right ear. I nearly melted you don't know how long I've waited for him to call me that name again. No! Rose snap out of it. This is not the Dimitri you know it's just a shadow of the man you once knew. And yet his body felt so right, it melded perfectly together with mine. I could have stayed like that forever. Dimitri, sensing me become less tense, loosened his grip on me and instead of forcefully restraining me. It felt more like he was cuddling me from behind, it was nice. "you know you could join me Rose, we could be like this forever, have each other forever, nothing in our way." with that I snapped out of the dream he lulled me in.

"Never, I could never be one of you! I made a promise to you, the real you and I will keep it. I swear, or else my name isn't Rose Hathaway!"

"But you aren't Rose Hathaway you are mine, you are my Roza Belikov" that caught me off guard "Wha… What do you mean?"

"I'm saying we could be together forget that promise you made with the old Rose Hathaway and join me and become Roza Belikov, you don't understand how good it feels to be strigoi, you feel powerful you can do anything. Join me Roza we could start a new future together." this is not the Dimitri I know. He was never into having power; he was only concerned with those he cared for never for power. I through my arms down breaking his hold on me and did a somersault on the ground picking up my dropped stake and holding it at the ready. "You will never get me to become strigoi that I can promise you." I snarled at Dimitri glaring up at him into those red eyes. No, I could never fall for this man, not him, he is not Dimitri he is something else. With what little resolve I had I charged at him not knowing if this would be the last time I would ever hear that name Roza again. A tear streamed out of one of my eyes as I went in for the kill...

**A/N:** (keep reading Dimitri is not killed yet)hey everyone this is my first story on fanfic, yes I know the chapter is really short but I would just like to know how you readers like it so far and if I should keep on writing more because you are the ones reading my story there would be no point in me writing one if you guys didn't want to read it so yes pls tell me if u like it and ill write more promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dimitri pushed my arm away, damn he was fast, and grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the ground with a thud. Oh my head things were starting to get hazy I could barley hear what Dimitri said before I blacked out. "Roza, don't even try, we both know you don't have the intent to kill me."

And like that the voice was gone, I blacked out.

Ugh this bed is so cold I turned around looking for the blankets waving my arms all around me to find them. I was still sleepy so I was doing it with my eyes closed looking like a retard. Ahh there they are I said as I felt the warm fabric beneath my hands and pulled it up over my head nice and cozy..zzzzzz.. Wait a minute. I jumped out the bed like you wouldn't believe; I was still kind of dazed from that knockout I had gotten last night. So I kind of stumbled a bit and fell on the ground. Nice job Rose that could have cost you your life. Good thing no strigoi was around. Hold on a sec where am I? Wasn't I in the woods? This is not good… I turn around and finally really take in my surroundings and I realize where I am.

"Good morning Rose!" Said Dr Olendzki, "Getting into trouble as usual I see. That's the second time you've run away from the academy, what are we going to do with you?" he said while pacing the room with a clipboard in his hand probably checking my medical records. "Well you're good to go Rose, you're in tip-top condition although I'm sure the headmistress will want to talk to you later today I suppose. Off you go now I have lots of work to attend to now."

I walked out of Olendzki's office grabbing my coat as I went. I was puzzling on how I got here when I heard

"ROSE!" a blonde girl with jade green eyes, Lissa of course, shouted at me while running towards me and giving me a big hug.

"Oh hey Liss I've missed you too!" I replied while returning the hug. She felt frail and thin like she would break any minute. Damn that Christian when I find him I'm going to murder him I mean look what he's done to my bestest friend in the world. I scanned around to see where Christian was and was surprised not to find him at all which was strange cause usually Christian would never leave Lissa's side not even for a moment especially when I threatened him with a death wish if he ever left her and she got hurt.

"Rose your getting tense what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just… where's Christian?" I said changing the subject hopefully she wouldn't catch on that I was literally going to kill him.

"Oh him?... uh he's in the academy's hospital, he tripped and fell…." Lissa said a blush rushing across her face.

"Oh really? Tripped on what?" I said with a smug grin on my face there was something she wasn't telling me and I could just tell.

"Well um he was sneaking into my room to do well um….. you get the story and he kind of tripped getting out the window and knocked himself out and I've just been so worried about him, and then you were gone I just didn't know what to do I was just so frustrated I couldn't eat." Ahh so that explains why she is so frail. When she gets worried over something she will just do whatever she can to try and help them before she helps herself. I bet she has just been sitting by Christian's bed the whole time he was knocked out and not even once thinking about herself.

"Well I guess I can let Christian off the hook for not being here, but just this once if I was gone and something happened to you Liss I don't know what'd I do." After that we visited Christian in the Hospital bed he looked better, but while we were in there one of the Headmistresses' attendants came and got me. Oh great this is going to be fun.

I stepped into the headmistresses' room and gently closed the door behind me. The headmistress was sifting through some papers when I walked in when she saw me enter she shuffled them into one stack and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Rose do you know why I've summoned you here?"

"No, I don't think I've done anything wrong"

"Rose this is the second this month that you've left the academy do you realize how dangerous this world is behind those gates?"

"Not that bad if im still alive"

"You know Rose we only found your body by chance, luckily you were knocked out somewhere where morois lived and that their guardians found you." Wait I was no where near any house when Dimitri knocked me out. Does that mean he… no he wouldn't do that why would he in the first place I wondered.

"Rose are you listening to me? That's it. You are on probation! I will have some guardians guard your room and follow you around consider them your guardians and they will make sure you stay inside this academy!" if she thought that some guardians would keep me away from finding Dimitri, she was really underestimating my power, I'll show her to keep me locked up in this academy.

A/N: hey there readers I hope you've enjoyed reading so far sorry there really isn't any action in this one but maybe the next chapter will be more interesting. Well I won' be posting for awhile cause im going on vacation and there is no way im spending $20 on wifi, but I will bring my computer so I'll be typing away and getting the next chapter ready for you well until then bye XD


End file.
